


要把心跳调成和春天一样的频率才能听见它接近的声音

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #木偶娃娃英智和布偶娃娃纺，不怎么美好的童话故事
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	要把心跳调成和春天一样的频率才能听见它接近的声音

从被制造出来的那一天开始，天祥院英智就坐在打造精致的木制展架上，展架正对着屋里唯一一扇窗户。这应该是某个小阁楼的二楼，窗户总是被水汪汪的雾汽蒙住，看不见外面是什么样子。  
晴天的时候可以看见。晴天的时候窗户上是没有水汽的，他顺着窗户望出去，白色的雪和白色的天融在一起。  
他试着动动自己的身体，用嘶哑的声音喊出模模糊糊的音节，这些响动在静寂的房间里格外明显，却又很快被这份静寂吞噬了。天祥院英智于是整天坐在那里，看天亮过一轮又黑过一轮，天黑的时候总是比天亮的时候多。  
偶尔房屋的主人会来，是一位木匠先生。木匠先生是个温柔而慷慨的人，自己精心设计了这座小阁楼，一楼堆满了各种各样的木材和器械，木匠先生白天工作的时候待在那里，二楼则留出来一个房间，专门放着他做的各种各样的玩具。  
天祥院英智是木匠先生制作出来的第一个玩偶。木匠先生捧着小小的玩具打开门，仔细观望了一下，把它放在展架最中间的地方，然后笑着说“就乖乖呆在这里哦”。  
那个时候窗户外面已经结着浓重的白色的水汽，却不像是冬天。天祥院英智记得被木匠先生带上楼的时候，地板上趴着一片六角尖头红色枫叶，小小的火红的，扑在亮橙色的木制地板上，很是惹眼，那就应该是深秋了。  
之后木匠先生又做了很多玩偶，也像第一次捧着天祥院英智一样，把它们珍重地安放在展架的一个个独立的木格子里。第二个玩偶隔了很久才来，来的时候被放在他的旁边。那是个月光很好的晚上，天色被莹莹的雪色反衬得不像深夜，而像傍晚。天祥院英智试探着出声问他，却发现自己的嗓子嘶哑得几乎不能开口。他咳了两下，清声开口问他：“请问你是新来的我的邻居吗？”  
一片安静，没有回答的声音。他的声音轻飘飘地落在地上，被偷偷窥进来的月光拾走了。天祥院英智猜想对方是睡着了，玩具也需要睡觉吗？  
可是不睡觉实在是太无聊了。他盯着月亮看了一会儿，也闭上眼睛。  
第二天白天他问：“请问你是新来的我的邻居吗？”  
第三天白天他问：“请问你是新来的我的邻居吗？”  
玩偶始终没有回答他。  
第三个玩具是张牙舞爪的喷火龙，第四个玩具是骑着摇摇车的小河马，第五个玩具是梳着橙色高马尾的玩偶小姐。他们也都没有回答天祥院英智。  
“好吧，”最后天祥院英智无奈地笑了笑，“看样子也许我需要认清楚，他们并不会回应我的事实呢。”  
稍微有点寂寞。  
但很快他又感到不是那么寂寞了。天气一天天地变好，阳光照在他脸上的时间一点点地变长，单调的白色，逐渐被更加丰富多彩的颜色充满了。窗户外面有碧绿的高大的树，委婉细致的河流，在草地上嬉闹的小孩子，广阔的湛蓝的天空。  
窗外的风吹来几只叽叽喳喳的麻雀，它们轻巧地落在窗框上，对着天祥院英智打招呼。  
天祥院英智笑着向它们挥手，动作有些吃力，他察觉到后有些犹豫地收回手，看着自己的手心。  
终于有一天，这个小小的木制展架被形态各异的玩具们填满了，再也找不到一个单独的木格，能让新来的玩具占据自己的一方小天地了。木匠先生走进屋的时候愣了一下，仔细端详了一下余下的空间，然后轻轻地把手中的玩偶放在天祥院英智旁边，笑着摸了摸他细软的金色发丝。  
“要好好相处哦。”  
新来的娃娃安静地坐在天祥院英智的旁边，被棉絮填充饱满的手臂软软地挨着他，感觉不到温度的存在，但被触碰的实感带来了一点之前没有过的温暖。  
木匠先生出门后，天祥院英智转头看着他。娃娃一动不动地坐着，好像被窗外的什么东西吸引住了视线，阳光把他的侧脸镀出来一道好看的弧线，那双茶色宝石一样的眼睛却是黯淡的。天祥院英智生出了一点兴趣，戳戳他，再戳戳他。  
他也不会回应我。他默默想。  
“快点醒过来吧，你会是什么样的呢？”  
他对这位陌生的邻居说了第一句话，他的邻居没有听到。  
陌生的娃娃靠着天祥院英智，坐了一个白天，又一个晚上。  
等到晚上，天祥院英智几乎已经确认了，这位可爱的邻居显然也像架子上的其他玩具一样，只是没有知觉的死物而已。原本带来温暖的绵软的触感突然变得让人难堪起来，天祥院英智试着向旁边挪动自己的身体，不料紧紧挨着他坐着的娃娃就顺势朝着他倒下来，头歪在他的胸口前。  
天祥院英智动作一滞，伸出手来，试图把歪在自己身上的娃娃扶正，岂料对方却像是被这一动作惊吓到一般，瞬间直起了身子。  
天祥院英智：“……”  
“啊非常抱歉！”对方一边揉着眼睛，一边笑着歪过头来说，“好像以一种非常丢脸的方式亮相了，嗯……虽然也不知道是发生了什么事……”  
“没有关系，”不知道是不是受到面前人的情绪影响，天祥院英智也跟着笑了起来，“晚上好。”  
他的新邻居有一个好听的名字，叫青叶纺，听起来让人联想到温柔的绵远的春天。不同于用木头雕刻出透露和身体的天祥院英智，青叶纺是个软软的布偶娃娃。  
是木匠先生收集了制作娃娃衣装时剩下边角的布料缝了手脚和衣服，也许是为了抱起来的触感，只有身体里的棉絮填得很足。  
前身也是不被钟爱的，只是个零散拼凑起来的集合体而已。他自己是这么认为的。  
青叶纺看着天祥院英智的脸。天祥院英智的视线飘在窗外，像是在发呆，察觉到青叶纺的目光以后又转过头来看他。  
“可是这样的纺，也并没有什么不好的地方。”说着伸出手来，在青叶纺脸上捏了一下。  
木制的冷硬的触感，英智君的手指捏在脸上有点疼。青叶纺拍拍变形的脸，又把脸的形状按了回去。  
坚强的骨骼，不像自己一样被戳戳就会变形，精心剪裁的衣服，打理细致的发丝。而且英智君明明是最早来的一个，在这里呆了这么久，却不见有灰尘落在衣服上面。  
是被爱着的，很幸福的存在。  
青叶纺微微垂着眼睛，月光被睫毛一缕一缕地筛进视野，这让他生出一点奇妙的感受，那光像是缓缓侵蚀着海岸线的浪潮，轻轻地拍打出怡神的歌曲来。  
两个娃娃并肩坐在一起，从前窗户外面只有一份的风景就变成了两份。  
但是纺的话有点多。天祥院英智想，不过这句话他不会告诉青叶纺，他已经想象出听到这句话的青叶纺惊讶地睁大双眼，用有点难以置信的语气问：  
“诶是这样吗！？英智君会觉得这样的我很吵吗？”  
意外的是很好懂的性格。  
春天是这个房间最热闹的时候。青叶纺睁开眼睛发现天已经大亮，脑子里还混混沌沌地残留着月光一样明亮又美好的旋律，耳边却回响着叫喳喳的轻快声音，是站在窗框上吵吵嚷嚷的一群麻雀。它们似乎已经惯熟于在这个时点从某棵树的枝头飞到窗口来。  
“我是木头雕出来的人偶。”天祥院英智说。  
青叶纺不明就里地点点头。  
“那棵树……去年秋天的时候生了很严重的病，枝干被砍伐下来，成了我的身体。”青叶纺顺着他的视线越过那群麻雀，向窗户外面更远的地方看过去。目光所落在的地方，现在已经变成矮矮的木桩了，切面平整，有小孩三三两两地纠缠在那里玩闹。  
“我也很理解，它的鸟雀朋友们，想让它回归到那片广阔的世界里去的心情。可惜现在也只能在窗前，隔着这么遥远的距离缅怀一下呢。”他笑着说。  
青叶纺沉默了一会儿，附和道：“那一定是个相当美丽的世界，虽然我们的视线只被局限在这样小小的一个窗户里。”  
天祥院英智低着头没有说话。  
他拒绝了青叶纺要和他一起偷偷溜出小阁楼的邀请。原本以为那人会再跟他理论几句，却不料青叶纺很是宽容，只是无奈地笑笑，半分生气的意思都没有。  
没有心脏的娃娃，是不会变成会说会动的精灵的。青叶纺是个软绵绵的布娃娃，四肢和身体里都填满了蓬松的棉絮，安放心脏的部室却被塞入了一块沉甸甸的铁制件。也许是因为木匠先生觉得这样做，软软的玩偶就有一个支撑的重心，不至于歪歪扭扭地任人揉搓了。与之相反的是，天祥院英智本应填充进心脏的地方，空空如也。  
说话和肢体动作他尚能应付自如，自由地奔跑他却做不到，没有心脏的调停和牵掣，会一下子摔倒在地上。  
如果有心的话就可以在心脏的协调下灵活行动了。  
“即使那样也没关系，”青叶纺看着天祥院英智的眼睛认真而自信满满地说，“我可以负责背着英智君哦。一起到那个我们没有见过的世界去吧。”  
说着他背过身，示意天祥院英智趴在他的背上。天祥院英智犹豫了一下，伸出双手环在青叶纺的脖子上。承担了两个人重量的青叶纺摇摇晃晃地站起来，可布偶娃娃使尽自己全身的力气也没法再向前迈进一步，反而因为重心倾得太前，带着木偶娃娃一起摔倒在光滑的展面上，看上去完全就是被天祥院英智从背后突袭扑倒的样子。  
天祥院英智努力撑起双臂，试着扳正自己的身体。刚刚被他压住的布偶娃娃艰难地起身，眼睛对视上的一瞬间青叶纺说：“对不起，英智君。”  
天祥院英智看他的眼神却要复杂得多，那里包含着一点疑惑，又有一点愧疚的情绪，不同于以往那个总是微笑着的英智君，看得青叶纺心里有点发慌。  
过了一会儿他才开口问：“为什么……是纺说对不起？”  
青叶纺被这一问砸得有点懵。  
没有能够回应英智君的期待，难道不应该为此说对不起吗？  
他犹豫着要不要把这句话说出口，天祥院英智却没有给他再说这句话的时间。  
“刚刚被那么重地砸到，纺……”  
“没有关系！”青叶纺马上回答道，附带一个自以为非常灿烂的笑容，“我是布偶娃娃啊，……我是说，英智君不用为我担心，被砸到或怎么样都好，我不会感觉到疼痛的。”  
背不起英智君也没有关系。青叶纺是这样下结论的。木匠先生的工作地点就在一楼，只要由他负责去找到一块形状合适的材料拿回来，当作英智君的心脏，英智君就可以像他一样行动自如。  
就可以趁着所有人都不注意的时候，一起去一个很大很好看的世界了。  
房间的门是紧闭着的。青叶纺跳下架子走到门边，发现自己无论如何够不到对他来说过高的门把手，遑论拉开门走出去。他爬回架子上，把自己的想法说给天祥院英智听，两个玩偶靠在一起聊天，从白天聊到晚上。  
到了月光照亮整个房间的时候，青叶纺出发了。他跳到窗框上，努力把窗户打开一个缝，然后转过身来，向天祥院英智挥挥手。  
天祥院英智无奈地摇摇头：“虽然我可不认为直接从二楼的窗户翻下去是什么明智的选择，要平安回来哦。”  
青叶纺笑着应下：“即使我跌落到万劫不复的地狱里，只要英智君在等我，我也会竭尽全力挣脱锁链，回到你身边的。”  
纺说话有的时候会带着点夸张的成分，但平心而论，他自己并不比青叶纺好到哪里去。所以天祥院英智也只是挥挥手，向青叶纺做短暂的告别。  
那个身影在窗前消失后，这个短短地喧闹过两天的房间又回归到难堪的死寂中。  
“像是工具一样。”天祥院英智自言自语着说，看看自己的手心，又看了看开着小缝隙的窗户。“纺。”  
“心脏也是工具。”  
这是第一天晚上。  
青叶纺觉得眼前晕晕的，眼镜也不知道被摔到了哪里，不过这并没有影响到他的视野，对于一个玩偶而言，眼镜本身也只是作为装饰品而已。夜晚的风不如白天温和，把这个轻飘飘的娃娃从二楼的窗户一路吹到湿软的草地上。草叶上带着莹莹的露珠，把他的衣服都打湿了，他躺在草地上静静地看着一下子充斥在眼前暗蓝色的天空，感觉自己像是躺在广阔的星辰海里。  
带着璀璨闪烁着的星辉笼罩在他眼睛上的天空像一抱巨大的棉被，压得他动弹不得。青叶纺呆呆地伸出手去，如果是那颗星星的话，即使多么遥不可及，也会有能够握住的错觉。  
“啊！被抓到了！”轻快的声音带着一点小小的慌乱，在青叶纺的手中胡乱地挣扎着。青叶纺像触了电一般下意识松开手，条件反射地坐起身，小小的莹蓝色的星星一下子挣脱了他的手心，跳到草地上，划出一道好看的星辉。  
“抓住星星就可以实现自己的一个心愿什么的，那都是骗人的哦？”星星飞出了一段距离后，又犹犹豫豫地飞了回来解释道，“所以千万不要来追宙。”  
“宙……是你的名字吗？”青叶纺仰起头来看这颗闪着光的星星，笑着问他。  
星星在空中上下跳动两下表示应答。  
玩偶没有人类的欲求，但是从想要成为人的那一刻，就开始有心愿了。  
青叶纺不知道自己有什么心愿，能够强烈到要他对着星星许愿的地步。他想了想，脑子里只有两个想法，第一个是找到适合当英智君心脏的东西，第二个是找回自己不知道被丢到哪里去的眼镜，没有眼镜架在脸上的感觉有点不习惯。  
可惜是不能被实现的。星星绕着青叶纺飞了几圈，带着莹蓝色的光芒飞回了遥远的夜空，青叶纺的手里多了几颗还在发着光的星粒。  
“虽然都是宙做不到的事情，也许这些星星的边角料可以~”  
青叶纺握着手中细碎的星尘若有所思，夜风逐渐染上柔和的温度，他要回去找等了自己一夜的朋友。  
英智君见到他的第一句话，是面带惊讶的询问纺不知所踪的眼镜。  
出乎意料之外的，是在听他说完前因后果之后，天祥院英智笑着说：“我觉得很好哦。纺摘下那副眼镜，看起来顺眼多了。”  
青叶纺脑子里很多话在打转，英智君到底从多久以前就对那副眼镜有意见了？这是对以前的自己看着很不顺眼吗。  
但他什么都没有说。  
英智君的心，不是拼合起来的闪着光的星屑。  
英智君的心脏是什么样的？  
不是星屑。不是刨花。不是针线缝出的小小的御守。  
不是蝴蝶的翅膀，不是麻雀的羽毛，不是五棱镜，不是十角星。  
找这些东西他用了很长时间，有窗外的叶子从嫩绿色变得枯萎了无力地掉下去的时间那么长，手里的东西换啊换，从窗户吹进屋里的风变热又变冷，木匠先生的手上磨出了几个新的茧子，展示架上的玩具堆得一天比一天多——但是没有一个像他和英智君一样会说话。  
但是也有些一直都没有变的东西，青叶纺这么想着，攥住手中一片红色的小枫叶，从前一晚没有掩紧的门缝里挤进来。  
听到声音的天祥院英智循着响动投过视线，坐在高不可及的展架上，居高临下地看着自己熟悉的朋友的脸，笑着对他挥挥手。  
像坚守自己阵地的，小小的皇帝一样，湛蓝色的眼睛浅浅地弯起来。  
春风裹着一点冷气绵软地吹过来，每一个阳光还没有来得及照进窗户的清晨都是这样的。  
有一天，青叶纺在一楼拐角的楼梯上碰见了一只猫。猫有着橙色鲜艳的皮毛，眼睛是亮澄澄的金色，在黑夜里显得格外扎眼。  
猫咪似乎以戏弄青叶纺为乐，这个茫然的人偶娃娃到处乱走的时候被它俘获，一把掀翻在地板上，青叶纺站起来，猫再掀翻他，好整以暇地舔着爪子，如此重复若干次，青叶纺干脆不动了，躺在地板上仰着脸和猫聊天。  
“没有心脏就会死的玩偶，和人类还真像。”猫稍微眯着淡金色的眼瞳，慵懒地趴在地板上，语调拖得长长的，从声音里却听不出什么情绪。  
青叶纺无声地叹了一口气，说猫咪先生，现在我可以从地板上起来了吗？  
“没有心脏却活着的玩偶，或许会更危险哦？”猫却没有理会他试探性的提问，自顾自地说。  
“……这是什么意思？我不明白。”  
“就像冰冻过的鱼拿出来解冻，会比以前腐化得更快一样。所谓的心脏，难道不是充当那样的作用吗？一个很有效率的适配器。  
“不能自如地操作四肢，日复一日地坐在视野只有一方窗户的房间里，或者在心脏的协调下逐渐感知到自己腐朽坏死的细胞，然后一边任由那些原本被冰封的神经逐层崩坏一边抱着恐惧的心情死去——哪一种更绝望呢？”  
青叶纺的半边脸隐在黑暗里，看不清楚脸上的表情。  
“可……即使正如猫咪先生所说，”许久之后他犹豫着开口，“两种情况，也许我都无法面对。”  
猫歪着脸看他。  
“哈哈，很懦弱吧。”青叶纺笑起来，却没有接着往下说。  
本来应该会以云淡风轻的口吻说出来的话在胸口不断发酵，每一个感情因子膨胀出蓬勃的枝叶来，杂乱得像树枝的分叉拥挤地挨在一起。  
说什么呢。  
说自己预想过也许确实会有这样的可能；说自己是真心想要帮助被自己视作重要的朋友的人，用这样无聊而虚伪的善意精心地包装自己，看起来像是别人眼中的伪善者；说自己一直以来既积极活跃又是跳梁小丑，做着重复的无用功，仿佛这样就能心安理得地去迎接微笑的眼神；说幻想着这样的自己，就能制造某个微不足道的时刻，在那个时刻里他是被英智君需要的。  
如果能在那种不断的寻找和努力中，有稍微成为一点他的期待就好了。  
如果能把自己看见过的温和的笑容和微笑的眼睛和寂寞的侧影带到更加鲜活更加理解他的世界就好了，即使那笑容下面其实没有跳跃着的心脏。  
这样的心情还没有被除了自己以外的任何人听见，所以他还得以苟延残喘地待在英智君的身边。可如果这样的心情无论如何都传达不到的话，那自己的生命也一定会随之枯萎吧。  
“你还真是个残忍的朋友。”  
猫抬起爪子，在青叶纺心口的地方印下一个爪印，转身隐入黑暗之中。  
他发了会儿呆，从地上爬起来。  
刚刚被印下爪印的地方火烧火燎地疼，简直要烧穿整个心口。黑暗夺去了正常的视觉感知，他还是凭着直觉勉力向前走，被杂乱的木头绊了好几跤，跌在软软的针线筐里。杂乱的丝线像是有生命一样缠上来，青叶纺越是用力挣脱，越是发现自己动弹不得。  
他摸到了一把剪刀，勉力把它举起来。这把比他的体形小不了多少的剪刀顺着紧紧缠在身上的线一路歪歪扭扭地咬下去，在青叶纺的胸口咬出了一个破洞来，露出里面蓬松的棉絮，棉絮里藏了块沉甸甸的好似铁块的东西。他拿着剪刀的手顿了一下，用了不到一秒钟的时间去反应，那是什么。  
“是我的心吗。”青叶纺自言自语道，手中的剪刀松脱下来，掉在柔软的针线筐里，发出沉闷的声响。  
如果是同样充当玩偶心脏的材料，可以填补英智君胸口空缺的地方吗。这个想法乍冒出来，连青叶纺自己都吓了一跳。  
但也并不是完全不可行吧。  
青叶纺试着从那堆棉絮里把铁制的部件扯出来。心脏和身体分离的一瞬间，陌生的茫然的潮水一样的空白席卷过来。  
他看着这个形状陌生的东西，忍不住把它高高地举起来，想这真是一个好看的东西，要把它打磨成什么样的呢？想了一圈没有想出合适的答案。但是手上的触感还是很真实，头脑里试图传递着“一定要变成最完美的形状”的想法，然后要把那颗刚刚打造出来的心完好地带回去，亲手交给一个有着好看的蓝色眼睛的人。  
「没有心脏就会死的玩偶，和人类还真像。」  
这句话不知何时悄悄潜入他的脑海里，青叶纺仿佛又看到了猫咪狡黠的金色眼瞳。  
“是这样吗，我会死吗？”微弱的声音没有来得及传出针线筐，就在数不清的针织线网的缝隙里归于沉默了，没有应答的声音。

软软的布偶娃娃从前一晚没有掩紧的门缝里挤进来。天祥院英智笑着对他挥挥手，湛蓝色的眼睛随着微笑的表情浅浅地弯出弧度。  
青叶纺仰着头看他，原本看不出情绪的眼神里忽然多了一点欣喜的情绪。  
“早上好，”  
英智君。  
天祥院英智有点意外地看着青叶纺，下意识开口问道：“纺——”  
“啊那个，之前被针线筐里的线缠住，身体和头发都……所以把被缠住的一部分头发剪掉了，没有关系的，”  
英智君。  
青叶纺像以往那样来到他身边，贴着他坐下，把手里紧紧握着的东西递给他。  
“如果是这个的话，也许可以派上用场，”  
英智君。  
“纺，”天祥院英智低垂着眼帘，有一种快要撕裂却又虚无得无从撕裂的情绪，不知道是不是顺着言语一起流露出来了，“从刚刚开始就没有叫过我的名字。”  
第一次纺带来的，是细碎的星屑，从不成形状的颗粒里能看到深邃幽远的纹路，那些星屑被他放进心脏部室，沙沙地发出石子碰撞木壁的回声，好像落到了很深很深没有底的地方去。  
第二次纺带来的，是刨花束成的小巧的花束，不知道被屋子里哪个喜欢恶作剧的家伙骗了，说木偶缺少的部件就应该用同样是木屑填满。他在木匠先生工作的一楼拾了一晚上刨花，回来的时候，他原本就卷卷翘翘的头发里缠进了不少木屑，自己花了不少功夫才帮他把那些木屑全部摘出来。  
……  
很多很多次，纺带来了很多很多并没有派上用场的东西。  
很多很多次累积起来，就有了和很多很多次都不一样的这次。  
他原本空荡荡的安放心脏的地方，现在好像有机械在里面剧烈地运转着，不规则的物体嵌不上他感知不到形状的凹槽，尖锐而毫无知觉地撞击着，沉钝地磨损着自己的棱角，这给他增添了不可名状的痛苦。  
尖锐的痛苦从心脏传递到四肢，天祥院英智勉力支撑自己不因为这份过渡的痛苦而倒下，伸出手抱住青叶纺，仿佛这样就能纾解一些疼痛的感觉，青叶纺愣了片刻，犹豫着回抱住他。  
“果然这次，也不合适吗？”他有点无奈地微笑着。  
“没有，我很高兴，纺。”  
天祥院英智稍稍放松了些拥抱的姿势，看着青叶纺，想着不行，即使是伪装出来的也好，像平常一样若无其事地微笑才可以。  
这样的心情既陌生又熟悉，一下子涌入太多复杂的情感，反而让人忽略了身体的痛楚，那些寄生在病树上肆虐的魔鬼像是尝到了真正的血液一样兴奋起来，又一次活过来蚕食这具重新拥有生命的躯体。  
如果感激和愧疚的心情都是他所体察不到的，那么这份痛苦是被谁感知到，又该由谁来偿还呢？  
“如果忘了重要的朋友的名字，换成是谁都会很伤心吧。”青叶纺摇摇头，又像是想起了什么一样慌乱地解释，“但我绝对没有想要蒙混过关的意思！”  
英智君。  
窗外的天气很好。感觉到虫子在身体里轻微地啃噬着。现在出去的话，应该来得及被春风拥抱到整个身体。滴滴答答的像是倒计时要归零的声音。  
天祥院英智没有回答青叶纺，反而是另外问了句完全不知所云的话。  
“如果被沉重的未知的什么东西压垮，纺会和我一起当牺牲品吗？”  
布偶娃娃看着他的眼睛，毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
天祥院英智试着站起身来，把用尽全力才回到他身边的青叶纺拉起来，布偶娃娃没有什么重量，被天祥院英智很轻松地拉起来跌跌撞撞地往前走。他们从死气沉沉的木展架上跳到展架对面的窗口，在窗沿上坐下。  
雨在远远的春雷轰声中细细密密地下起来，等这场雨停了，会有碧绿的高大的树，委婉细致的河流，在草地上嬉闹的小孩子，广阔的湛蓝的天空。  
雨水砸在他的腿上，就像砸在溃烂的伤口上，慢慢地扩散开，带来潮湿的又像被火舌舔舐的灼烧的痛感。  
“一起听听春天的声音吧。”  
过去了一个小时，两个小时。  
一天，两天。  
天祥院英智没有再和青叶纺说话。


End file.
